Conscience Glitch
Conscience Glitch is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Videogame Realm and follows the perspective of Respect, Saber and Altair. It is a sequel of sorts to A Wolf's Life Story New Order and New Chaos Saber, a young Bestian influenced by chaos, learns of an organization known as the New Order Brigade who seeks to help people like her. She decides to visit it and on her way meets Respect, a Territory Lord whose powers have unwittingly been limited by an unknown presence. While investigating the phenomenon and the brigade, they also meet Altair, a bird Bestian who serves as a vigilante in the Videogame Realm. The trio learns of a mysterious presence that collaborates with the Brigade and decides to intercept it; said presence, revealing itself as Tau, a monstrous armored Bestian, easily overpowers the trio and destroys their data temporarily. Saber's abilities however allow her to overcome the trial and appear alongside the other two in a tropical island of the Crossed Realms. Familiar Faces On their way to understand the situation, the trio stumbles upon the ancient terror of the Salary Gang that once terrorized the realm, resurrected once again. Helped by the enigmatic Firefox, they are guided towards a hidden temple where they find both a Mystifact piece and a fragment of a mysterious stone. They also encounter Khan, a brutal tiger Bestian and the new leader of the Salary. Seizing the stone, she quickly leaves after a brief fight. The group pursues her with the help of Firefox, hoping to learn more about said stone. Their next destination is an island focused on survival horror games, where they briefly meet Amber Springfield, before finding yet another Mystifact and a piece of the same stone, which resonates with Saber. This allows them to learn more about it, discussing with Firefox and learning about the powerful Anomalium Star, the source of conscious life. Expanded Horizons The next island is a quite technologically advanced one, where the group meets Priscilla Winston, an emotionless secretary who functions as a NPC in the Videogame Realm. They also fight Tau a second time, this time gaining the upper hand and seizing more Anomalium Shards. Firefox later demonstrates the power of the artifact by using it to bless Priscilla with a consciousness. The next step is a medieval fantasy island where the group is opposed by Khan. After a complicated tournament where both Khan and her opponents resort to trickery and rules manipulation, Khan is finally defeated by her own cheating abilities and neutralized, but Respect decides to trust her as an ally - as Khan reveals that her team was paid by Lambda, leader of the Brigade. Assault on Red Star Rushing to the Brigade's headquarters, the group is confronted by Tau - who reveals herself to be Respect's sister Spriggan controlled by Lambda's apparatus. Freed of its influence, the quite angry wolf immediately plans vengeance against Lambda, who sought to manipulate the group into giving him Anomalium Shards in order for him to awaken all existing NPCs. Reaching the core of the Anomalium Star, the group finally confronts Lambda who seeks to manipulate Saber into giving her the shards she possesses; she however refuses, and the group fights Lambda even as if he endures a variety of mutations, eventually defeating him even as he becomes the Avatar of NPCs. As Lambda is defeated, Respect finally obtains her powers once again and allows the opening of a passageway out of the Realm to open. Respect, Priscilla, Khan and Spriggan go on their way back to Respect's home, while Saber and Altair leave for their own personal destinations. Characters * Respect * Saber * Altair * Khan * Spriggan * Lambda * Priscilla Winston * Firefox Trivia * This Storyline is tied to another : Case Closed, which was heavily influenced by Lambda's actions. Category:Storyline Category:Videogame Realm